


Ideas of Originals Part 1

by Rose_Miller



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cats, F/M, Flirting, Hybrids, Love, Lust, Mentions of Smut, Potions, Spells & Enchantments, Vampires, Witches, metions of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 64
Words: 15,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: New Orleans is filled with Vampires walking among the humans, Witches working in their humble shops, and Werewolves living in the swamps.The famous family, The Mikaelson's go about their own business, and they keep themselves hidden.The Witches of New Orleans stick to running their shops. They offer herbs of healing, or even spells of peace.But what happens, when one Mikaelson has a past with a Witch? And another Mikaelson sparks up a relationship with a Witch?





	1. Miss. Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the character from the Originals. I am not basing anything this story, from a specific episode.  
> Some characters may seem different or their motives may have changed. Please do not compare it to the actual show.
> 
> Rose, Faith, Binx, and Tabitha are my characters.

A young female werewolf quietly slips into a humble witches shop.

 

The she-wolf looks around at the charms hanging by the door, shelves of potions near the front counter, and walls of books across the shop.

 

The she-wolf was impressed and felt at ease seeking help from this witch.

 

\----

“Can I help you?” A brunette witch asks, a warm smile on her face.

“Are you Miss. Wolf?” the she-wolf asks.

 

“I am, what can I help you with?” Miss. Wolf smiles.

 

“I need an easy way to terminate a pregnancy…” the she-wolf bites her inner cheek.

 

“Can I ask why?” Miss. Wolf asks.

 

“He was a mistake, and I was stupid for a moment.” The she-wolf forces a smile.

 

“Fair enough. Are you a werewolf?” Miss. Wolf asks.

 

“Yeah…” the she-wolf nods.

 

“I’ll need wolfsbane, but I don’t carry any.” Miss. Wolf sighs. “Can you come back? I just need to visit a friend of mine.”

 

“Yeah, how long will you be?” The she-wolf asks.

 

“Just ten minutes.” Miss. Wolf shrugs.

 

“I’ll grab a coffee then.” The she-wolf nods. “Thank you Miss. Wolf.”

 

“Call me Rose.” Miss. Wolf smiles.

 

The she-wolf nods again, before leaving the shop.

 

\----

Rose goes to the back of her shop, to grab a spell book for her friend. Then she makes her way to the front.

 

\----

“Binx I’ll be right back.” Rose says, as she flips the sign on her door to ‘ **closed** ’.


	2. Miss. Cane

A bell rings on a neighboring little shop, as the door opens.

 

"Hello my good little witch." Rose smiles, as she enters her friend’s shop.

 

"Very funny." A blonde witch says, as she rolls her eyes.

 

“I have that spell book you asked for.” Rose says, holding up her moon book.

 

“Oh good, thank you!” the blonde witch smiles.

 

“So Miss. Cane, what do you need the book for?” Rose asks.

 

“A client needs some herbs, but they need to correspond with the moon.” Miss. Cane shrubs. “And call me Faith, we’re friends not clients.”

 

“I had to because it annoys you.” Rose smiles.

 

Faith rolls her eyes, as she sets a cup on her front counter, and she grabs her basket of herbs.

 

"What herbs are you cooking up now?" Rose asks.

 

"Just making tea." Faith laughs.

 

\----

"I never could understand your ways." Rose teases.

 

"That I prefer not to dance with the devil?" Faith asks.

 

"You know he wants you. But I'm glad you turn away." Rose smiles uneasily.

 

"Well we do work well together." Faith assures Rose.

 

"Right, I need wolfsbane. Do you have any?" Rose changes the subject.

 

"Who are you looking to kill or poison?" Faith asks.

 

"Neither. Do you have any?" Rose sighs.

 

Faith nods as she goes to the back of her store.

 

Rose opens her spell book, and she pretends to read the pages.

 

\----

"Please be careful." Faith huffs, as she returns to hand Rose the bottle.

 

"I will, so long as this stays between us." Rose nods.

 

\----

Faith sighs as the bell rings, while Rose leaves.


	3. Mixing

Rose is greeted by loud meows, as she enters her own shop again.

 

\----

"I see you love." Rose giggles.

 

A little black cat, with shiny yellow eyes circles around Rose's feet.

 

"Look out Binx, I need to put this potion together." Rose smiles, as she tries not to trip over the cat.

 

The social little creature happily follows Rose, to the back of the shop.

 

\----

"I don't know why I agreed to this." Rose sighs, as she grabs her potions book.

 

Binx offers an encouraging meow, as he jumps on the counter to watch.

 

"Thanks for the pep talk." Rose giggles, giving Binx a kiss on his little head.

 

\----

Rose takes the full bottle of wolfsbane, and she pours a third of it into a smaller bottle. She then mixes the wolfsbane with crushed rosemary.

 

The rosemary was for taste, and to protect the she-wolf’s stomach.

 

\----

Rose sets the new potion on the counter. She whispers a blessing spell, to allow the unborn child passage to the elders. Once the mother terminates the pregnancy.

 

\----

“That should be good enough, I would think.” Rose sighs.


	4. Be Careful

“Rose? Are you here?” The she-wolf asks, from inside the shop.

 

“I’m here, I just finished your potion.” Rose says, as she grabs the small bottle.

 

Binx meows as he jumps onto the floor, and he follows Rose.

 

\----

“Here you are.” Rose says, handing the she-wolf her potion.

 

“What do I owe you?” the she-wolf asks.

 

“Free of charge. Just be sure to mix it with your coffee, it’s easier to drink that way.” Rose smiles.

 

“Thank you, and could you please-?”

 

“I don’t know your name, and you were never here.” Rose nods.

 

“Thank you.” the she-wolf whispers.

 

“I hope this helps you.” Rose nods.

 

\----

The she-wolf takes her potion, and she leaves the shop.


	5. A Past

“Well as much as I wish that would turn out differently….” Rose mumbles to herself.

 

Binx bumps Rose’s ankles as he purrs.

 

“You always know how to put a smile on my face.” Rose says, as she picks up the cat.

 

\----

Rose kisses Binx head, as she scratches his ears in her arms.

 

“So what should we do today?” Rose asks Binx as she smiles.

 

Binx flicks his ear against Rose’s fingers, when she accidentally tickles it.

 

“Sorry.” Rose giggles.

 

\----

The shop door opens as Rose continues to pet Binx.

 

Rose looks up to see a young curly haired, blue eyed, young man enter her shop. She recognized him right away.

 

Rose set Binx down on the floor, as the young man approaches her.

 

\----

"Hello, I'm-"

 

"Kaleb, I know... Or is it Kol?" Rose smiles.

 

"Excuse me?" Kaleb asks surprised.

 

"I know all about the Mikaelson family. You included Kol, you can't fool this witch." Rose crosses her arms.

 

Kaleb blinks a few times, unable to find words.

 

"Right. Nice meeting you." Rose nods, making her way to the back of her shop.

 

\----

“Wait, Rose I need something from you.” Kaleb says, as he reaches over the counter.

 

Rose pulls her arm back.

 

“Don’t touch me.” Rose panics.

 

“Sorry… you’re not ready for that.” Kaleb clears his throat.

 

\----

“What do you need from me?” Rose asks.

 

“I need one of you books. The history of magic, do you still have it?” Kaleb explains.

 

“Yes I still have it, there’s a copy you can buy on my shelf.” Rose points to wall behind Kaleb.

 

“A copy won’t due, I need your original.” Kaleb shakes his head.

 

Rose rolls her eyes.

 

“It’s in the back, I’ll go get it.” Rose says, going to the retrieve the book.


	6. Silly Cat

Binx is on the table in the back of Rose’s store. He was sitting on the book Rose needed.

 

\----

“What else can we expect today?” Rose asks Binx.

 

Binx flicks his tail as he looks away from Rose.

 

“I know, but its only Kol. Well, he isn’t exactly Kol right now. We have nothing to worry about.” Rose says, as she pets Binx’ head.

 

\----

Binx doesn’t move from the book.

 

“Oh come on you jealous old cat.” Rose laughs, as she pushes Binx aside.

 

Binx meows as he’s moved from the book.

 

\----

“I know what I’m doing.” Rose says, as she kisses Binx.

 

\----

Rose takes the book to Kaleb.


	7. Bye

“Here you go, be sure to return it this time.” Rose says, as she hands him the book.

 

“I will, I’d hate to force you to make copies.” Kaleb teases.

 

“That charm won’t get you anywhere Kol.” Rose makes a face.

 

“It was good seeing you again.” Kaleb chuckles.

 

“Don’t bring the family around.” Rose rolls her eyes.

 

“I won’t, I just needed this book. I’ll be going now.” Kaleb taps the book, as he leaves.

 

Rose sighs as she watches him leave.

 

\----

Rose knew in her heart, that she missed her past. But the past, was the past. That’s what she had to keep telling herself.


	8. That's odd

“I think I should close the shop, and take a personal day.” Rose says to herself.

 

\----

Having the past stand in front of her, even if he looked like someone else. Seemed to drain a lot from her, in such a short amount of time.

 

\----

Binx jumps onto the front counter, and he blinks slowly at Rose.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Rose smiles. “You go upstairs, I’ll be home in a bit.”

 

\----

Rose puts her books away, she sort her charms, and then she turns off the shop lights.

 

As Rose goes to the shop door, she realizes the

 

sign still said ‘ **closed** ’.

 

“I never turned the sign over.” Rose comments to herself.

 

\----

Rose wonders why Kaleb walked into her shop, if the sign said ‘ **closed** ’. But then she remembers, he does whatever he pleases. Or at least he used to…


	9. Mystery Man

The bell on Faith’s shop rings as a customer walks in.

 

“Hi, can I-?”

 

“You have a delightful little shop.” A sharp dressed, and sophisticated man comments.

 

“Thank you. Can I help you with anything?” Faith smiles.

 

“Just browsing.” He shakes his head.

 

“I’ll be in the back if you need something.” Faith nods.

 

The man nods as his fingers dance along the bottles of herbs.

 

Faith shrugs, sensing no harm from the man in her shop. So she goes back to work, sorting her herbs in the back.

 

\----

The man picks up a bottle of yellows wolfsbane and he examines it.

 

“Hm…” he hums to himself as he puts the bottle back.

 

\----

The man looks up at a small shelf in the corner of the shop. To see a sleeping white cat perched on the shelf.

 

He smiles to himself, as the white cat purrs.


	10. Just curious

“That’s her favorite spot.” Faith whispers.

 

The man turns around to see Faith behind him.

 

“Sorry, I got curious about what you wanted.” Faith smiles.

 

“I was just admiring your herbs.” The man smirks.

 

“And my cat apparently.” Faith giggles.

 

\----

“You seem familiar.” The man mumbles.

 

“I’m sorry?” Faith asks.

 

“Nothing, I was just talking to myself.” The man smiles.

 

“I do that too sometimes.” Faith nods.

 

“Sorry, I must be going I’m meeting a friend.” The man sighs.

 

“Well feel free to stop in, whenever you’d like.” Faith smiles.

 

“I think I will.” The man nods.

 

\----

The bell rings on the shop door, as the man leaves Faith’s shop.


	11. Sorry

As the man leaves Faith’s shop, he passes Rose as she enters.

 

\----

“Oh excuse me.” Rose smiles, as she bumps into the man.

 

“It’s alright dear.” The man smiles.

 

Rose doesn’t pay any mind, as to who she just passed.

 

\----

“Hey, are you busy?” Rose says as she enters Faith’s shop.’

 

“No, why?” Faith asks.

 

“I had a run in with my past, and I need a distraction.” Rose shrugs.

 

“I have herbs to sort in the back. Do you want to help?” Faith offers.

 

“I might as well learn what they are.” Rose shrugs.

 

“Come on, it’ll at least pass the time.” Faith smiles.

 

\----

The two witches go to the back of the shop, and they sort herbs.


	12. About the past

“So who was this past you saw?” Faith asks, as she jars up rosemary.

 

“Just…”

 

“Just what? Come on, we’re friends.” Faith smiles.

 

“I thought he was my soulmate.” Rose shrugs.

 

“Thought?” Faith asks.

 

“I was in a relationship with, someone I probably shouldn’t have. But I loved him deeply, and he loved me the same. Our relationship was hot and passionate, but it was also tender.” Rose smiles at the memory. “The only thing was, he couldn’t die. So it made it hard loving him, it was like I felt he could leave me for anyone.”

 

“But we don’t technically die either.” Faith shrugs.

 

“I learned to body jump after all of this.” Rose shakes her head.

 

“Okay, so why is he just a past?” Faith asks.

 

“He had a dark side to him, one I couldn’t even help him control.” Rose sighs. “One night, when he was supposed to visit me. He never showed up, I thought he was out feeding. I just told myself to forget him after that.”

 

“But then he walked into your shop?” Faith asks.

 

“He did, but he’s wearing someone else’s face. So to speak.” Rose shrugs.

 

“Do you still love him?” Faith asks.

 

“Until he walked through the door, I hadn’t thought about him.” Rose sighs.

 

Faith stares at her friend.

 

“Yes, I still love him. I know I’ll never love another man the same way, that I love him.” Rose smiles. “I sound so cliché.”

 

“It’s nice to hear you talk about something happy.” Faith giggles.

 

“But that’s the past. He stays in the past.” Rose shakes her head.


	13. About Mystery Man

“You seem happier than usual yourself. What are you hiding?” Rose asks.

 

“Oh I just had a strange customer come in earlier.” Faith smiles.

 

"So who's this mystery man, you keep thinking about?" Rose asks.

 

"I don't know his name. But he was kind to me." Faith smiles.

 

“That does sound different, compared to most of New Orleans.” Rose laughs.

 

“Well he wasn’t exactly giving off a human vibe.” Faith comments.

 

"And he seemed strange, and he was actually kind? So he's not a witch?" Rose asks.

 

"Our people are not-!"

 

"I know, not all of them are. But none of them, take very kindly to me." Rose puts her hand up.

 

\----

"Although he never presented it. I'd assume he's a vampire. He dresses so neatly, he carries himself..."

 

"Elijah Mikaelson." Rose sighs.

 

"You know him?" Faith asks.

 

"I know the family, but I've never met any of them personally." Rose shrugs.

 

"His aura is different than his siblings." Faith comments.

 

"He's more level headed, sometimes." Rose snorts.

 

"Well I certainly enjoy looking at him." Faith smiles.

 

"I don't blame you." Rose nods.

 

"He has slight, dad bod." Faith smirks.

 

"Oh lala..." Rose giggles.

 

Faith laughs, as her shop phone starts to ring.


	14. Phone Call

“Hang on I need to answer that.” Faith says, walking to the front of shop.

 

Rose continues sorting herbs, while Faith takes the call.

 

\----

“Thank you for calling Faith’s humble little shop, Faith speaking.” Faith says, picking up the phone.

 

“Hello Faith, I’d like to order some herbs from you.” a man answers.

 

“What kind of herbs?” Faith asks.

 

\----

“Who was that?” Rose asks, as Faith’s walks into the back.

 

“Just a customer, he made an order over the phone.” Faith shrugs.

 

“Oh? Is he picking up or are you dropping off?” Rose asks.

 

Faith grabs a wicker basket and she fills it with herbs.

 

\----

"Dropping off, you want to come with me?" Faith smiles.

 

"Where?" Rose asks.

 

"To Marcel." Faith mumbles.

 

"Faith, don't walk that thin line." Rose warns.

 

"I'm just as strong as you are. Don't tell me how to live my life." Faith says annoyed.

 

"I'm not saying you aren't strong enough. But there's a reason, I don't want you to-"

 

"I don't have time to argue." Faith ends the conversation.

 

"Fine, what are you taking to Marcel?" Rose sighs and rolls her eyes.

 

"Basil, lavender, rosemary, and sage." Faith picks up her basket.

 

"Healing herbs?" Rose asks.

 

"I don't ask questions, but I'll gladly offer my herbs to anyone." Faith nods.

 

"If you say so." Rose forces a smile.

 

Faith leads Rose to the door, as they walk to meet Marcel.


	15. Clever little witch

"So, you trust Marcel?" Faith asks.

 

"He's useful, otherwise no. He only has eyes for Rebekah Mikaelson, he'll easily turn on anyone, and as angry as he tries to be with Klaus... He'd easily join Klaus no matter what." Rose huffs.

 

Faith nods as they turn the corner, and they make their way to Marcel’s.

 

\----

“Oh and I don’t want to you getting to close. I did once, and it didn’t end well.” Rose warns.

 

“What does that mean?” Faith asks.

 

“Maybe another time.” Rose shakes her head. She can see Marcel’s place just ahead of them.

 

\----

As the girl approach Marcel’s place. They expect to see Marcel, but they're met by other people instead.

 

\----

"Can we help you ladies?" A handsome, suit wearing gentleman asks.

 

"Is this him?" Rose whispers.

 

"Yeah that's him." Faith nods.

 

\----

"Do we know you?" The blonde gentleman asks.

 

"No, but I know both of you." Rose shrugs.

 

"I'm Elijah Mikaelson, and this is my brother-"

 

"Niklaus, I know. But he prefers to be called Klaus." Rose nods.

 

"Clever little witch." Klaus comments annoyed.

 

\----

"I'm Rose Wolf." Rose smirks.

 

"Ah yes, I've heard of you. You're family has mixed, with the Wolves on and off through the generations." Elijah smiles.

 

"Vampires on occasion too. But I'm just a humble witch." Rose nods.

 

"And what's your name witch?" Klaus asks.

 

"I'm Faith Cane." Faith smiles.

 

"Another well-known name." Elijah chuckles.

 

"My family never mixed species though." Faith teases Rose. "But the women, were memorable badasses." She smiles proudly.


	16. I remember you...

“Can I help you with something?” Rose asks, as she catches Klaus staring.

 

"I remember you..." Klaus smirks.

 

Elijah looks at Klaus curiously.

 

\----

"Me?" Rose asks, confused.

 

"Kol..." Klaus nods.

 

Elijah cocks an eyebrow at Rose.

 

\----

"I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rose rolls her eyes.

 

“You were my brother’s great love.” Klaus chuckles.

 

“That wasn't me… that was my doppelganger. Nice try Niklaus." Rose says annoyed.

 

"We're not strangers to body jumping love." Klaus chuckles.

 

"It wasn't me." Rose growls.

 

\----

“What are you guys talking about?” Faith asks, feeling left out.

 

“Your little friend here-”

 

“Niklaus!” Elijah snaps.

 

“Oh come on brother, we can have a little fun with her.” Klaus smirks.

 

“I know where your sense of fun, usually leads.” Elijah rolls his eyes.

 

\----

“Um, I don’t know what’s going on. But where can I find Marcel?” Faith asks.

 

“I’m right here.” Marcel says, as he walks out of the shadows.


	17. We have to go

“Hi, I have your healing herbs you wanted.” Faith says, as she hands over her basket.

 

“Thank you.” Marcel smiles.

 

“Was there anything else you wanted?” Faith asks.

 

“Would you two like to come inside?” Marcel offers.

 

“No!” Rose snaps. “Uh, I mean we have a lot of work to do.”

 

“Okay.” Marcel laughs.

 

“Thank you anyway, but maybe another time.” Rose smiles, as she pulls Faith away.

 

\-----

Rose drags Faith behind her, as she quickly walks away.

 

“What the hell was that?” Faith asks.

 

“What?” Rose asks confused.

 

“Who is Kol?” Faith asks.

 

“No one.” Rose shakes her head.

 

“Was he the guy you saw earlier?” Faith asks.

 

“I will tell you a different time.” Rose sighs.

 

“Why are you acting-?”

 

Rose stops as she almost runs into a familiar face.

 

\----

“She-wolf.” Rose gasps, looking down at her stomach.

 

“Miss. Wolf?” the she-wolf asks surprised.

 

“I see you didn’t use my potion.” Rose nods.

 

“I may hate him, but I just couldn’t do that.” The she-wolf rubs her belly.

 

\----

“I’m sorry, I never got your name.” Rose laughs at herself.

 

“Hayley, Hayley Marshall.” The she-wolf introduces herself.

 

“Rose Wolf. This is my friend Faith Cane.” Rose smiles.

 

“Its nice meeting you both, but I should go.” Hayley smiles.


	18. Please let me help you

“Wait.” Rose stops Hayley.

 

“Hm?” Hayley hums.

 

“I know about the crescent pack.” Rose clears her throat. “If you need any help, we’d be happy to oblige.”

 

“That’s very sweet of you, and way too risky.” Hayley turns down the offer.

 

“Oh believe me, it’d be easier than you think.” Rose sighs heavily.

 

“I’ll consider it.” Hayley nods.

 

\----

“I have some herbs, if you ever need something. For the morning sickness…” Faith offers.

 

“You’re both so sweet.” Hayley chuckles lightly.

 

“I have a feeling, we’re going to become close.” Rose smiles.

 

“I should get back to the swamp. I’m not exactly welcome here.” Hayley rolls her eyes.

 

“We’d be happy to arrange meetings to help you.” Rose offers.

 

“Thank you.” Hayley nods, as she leaves for the swamp.

 

\----

“Okay, you really need to start talking.” Faith stares at Rose.

 

“Where do I begin?” Rose sighs to herself. “Let’s go back to my shop, we’ll have to talk in private.”


	19. About me

Back at Rose’s shop, she flips the sign to ‘ **closed** ’ so no one comes in.

 

\----

“Where’s Binx?” Faith asks, noticing Rose’s shop is empty.

 

“I sent him to spy.” Rose smiles.

 

“Oh.” Faith nods.

 

\----

“Alright, I’m not as young… as you think I am.” Rose cringes, as she gets down to business.

 

“What does that mean?” Faith asks.

 

“I don’t want you to get involved with dark magic. Because I did when I was your age. Boy that was a mistake, among others.” Rose sighs.

 

Faith stares at Rose confused.

 

\----

“Elijah and Klaus are known as, ‘the original vampires’.” Rose looks down. “I have a history with their younger brother.”

 

“Hold on…” Faith tries doing the math.

 

\----

“His name was, is I suppose… Kol. I met Kol back in 1698.” Rose snorts at Faith’s reaction.

 

“You’re?”

 

“I’m that old.” Rose nods.

 

\----

“I’m listening.” Faith nods.

 

“Well to summarize. I had a long relationship with Kol, and then he left me.” Rose bites her inner cheek. “So I’ve been lying low, under the radar from the Mikaelson’s.”

 

“Is there only the three boys?” Faith asks.

 

“No. They have a sister Rebekah, and another brother Finn. Marcel is sired to Klaus, but he isn’t considered an original.” Rose explains.

 

\----

“So why hide?” Faith asks.

 

“I had a feeling, they knew about Kol and me. Knowing the family, they wouldn’t have a problem killing me.” Rose shakes her head.

 

“But what does that have to do, with black magic?” Faith asks.

 

“Their mother delved in it heavily to save her children. But she later saw them as monsters, and she sought to kill them.” Rose’s hands turn to fists. “Kol came to me for help, and I became another target on her dart board.”

 

“So…?”

 

“Well I made mother dearest disappear, but she isn’t dead. The more black magic I use, the faster she finds me and anyone else close to me.” Rose stares at Faith. “I’ve been trying to keep you safe for years.”

 

Faith leans back as she process the information.

 

Rose gets a chill down her spine.

 

\----

“I have to go!” Rose says as she rushes out of her shop.

 

“What?” Faith asks out loud confused.


	20. Ah!

Faith looks back at where Rose was just standing. Then she looks back at the shop door.

 

\----

Faith shakes her head as she huffs, and then she leaves Rose’s shop.

 

\----

"Which one of you had a white cat?" a man asks Faith, as she closes Rose’s shop door.

 

"Oh that was Tabitha, my cat." Faith giggles, as she looks up at Klaus.

 

“So the black must be Rose, I should’ve guessed. She seemed to have a thing, for dark creatures.” Klaus nods to himself.

 

\----

“You’re Klaus Mikaelson, right?” Faith asks, even though she’d just met him.

 

“Yes little witch, I am.” Klaus smirks.

 

“Can I help you?” Faith asks.

 

“Yes, tell Rose to take back her spy. She isn’t fooling the Mikaelsons.” Klaus shakes his head.

 

“I’ll let her know, when I see her.” Faith nods.

 

“Oh, she’s not here?” Klaus asks.

 

“Not that it’s any of your business.” Faith crosses her arms.

 

“Oh I’m sure I know where she is.” Klaus chuckles.

 

\----

“She told me about her past.” Faith narrows her eyes. “She’s no longer with Kol, so you don’t have a reason to kill her.”

 

“Is that what she told you?” Klaus giggles. “Obviously she hasn’t told you everything.”

 

“What would she have to hide from me?” Faith asks, trying to hide her confusion.

 

“Your heart beat gives you away love. Ask Rose to teach you her tricks, she’s better at them.” Klaus smiles.

 

Faith glares at Klaus.

 

“You’d better ask your friend, what she feels needs to be hidden.” Klaus whispers to Faith, and then he rushes off.

 

\----

Faith is tired of people rushing off on her, and feeling left out.

 

\----

Faith’s hands turns to fists, she stomps her foot, and she angrily screams in the middle of the sidewalk.


	21. Don't touch me!

Meanwhile Rose slowly wanders around the Witches cemetery.

 

\----

"You still holding the, doppelganger excuse?" Kaleb asks, startling Rose.

 

"It is possible." Rose nods, as she turns to face Kaleb.

 

"You know we have a history." Kaleb rolls his eyes.

 

"Sorry, Kaleb. We don't." Rose scrunches her nose.

 

"My body may be Kaleb, but you know I'm Kol." Kaleb says annoyed.

 

\----

"Kol be honest with yourself. We never had anything! I knew you'd sell me out, or use me to your benefit." Rose rolls her eyes.

 

"Not you-"

 

"Save it Kol, you never could fool me. Apparently, I fooled you however." Rose sighs, as she tries to leave.

 

\----

"You can't run!" Kaleb puts up his hand.

 

"Don't, touch me!" Rose warns, as she steps back from Kaleb.

 

"Afraid to remember?" Kaleb smirks.

 

"I have nothing to remember Kol!" Rose snarls.

 

"Then take my hand." Kaleb offers.

 

Rose crosses her arms.

 

\----

"Stubborn as always." Kaleb smiles. "I know you still-"

 

"No I don't! You're a lot like Klaus. An ass, what reason would I have-?"

 

"To be foolish enough, to love me? I'm as shocked as you are." Kaleb says honestly.

 

\----

"Sometimes, I want to dagger you myself." Rose says annoyed.

 

"Bloody hell Rose! Did you ever wonder, why I'm really here?" Kaleb tosses his hands. "I bumped into you on purpose. I knew you'd see through the mask!"

 

"Read my lips. I do not care Kol!" Rose yells, before pushing Kaleb aside.

 

\----

“You came here because of our connection. Even you can’t lie to yourself about that.” Kaleb says, as Rose leaves.

 

\----

Rose pauses for a moment.

 

\----

Kaleb or Kol rather… was right, he brought her there. But she’s still so angry, she wouldn’t listen to him.

 

\----

Kaleb drops his head as Rose’s storms out of the cemetery. She never looks back.


	22. Done feeling left out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want anyone saying, I used a real spell. I didn't, I made it up and I know that it is FAKE! So don't anyone try it, or tell me I can't use it.

“That’s it, someone is going to talk.” Faith growls, as she storms over to her shop.

 

\----

Faith gathers her herbs, a spell book Rose gave her, and her wooden bowl.

 

\----

Faith crushes up peppermint and rosemary, dropping them in her bowl.

 

\----

Faith opens Rose’s spell book, searching for ‘the lost lover’. She knew it would help her seek Kol.

 

\----

“Damn I need something of Rose’s.” Faith says to herself.

 

\----

Faith walks to the front of her shop. She grabs a charm Rose left at Faith’s shop.

 

“This should be good enough.” Faith smiles.

 

\----

Faith walks to the back of the shop. Setting the charm next to the bowl.

 

\----

Faith scans over the spell, trying to figure out what she needs.

 

\----

“Witches blood, what doesn’t require that.” Faith laughs to herself.

 

Faith cuts her palm, dripping a good portion of blood into her bowl

 

\----

“A symbol of love.” Faith says out loud, as she touches Rose’s charm. “Peppermint for remembering, rosemary to heal, and witches blood to heal.”

 

\----

The spell seemed simple, but Faith had never used it before. Making it difficult, and she had to get it right on the first try.

 

\----

“Okay… here goes nothing.” Faith sighs.

 

\----

Faith sets the charm in the mixture, she holds her hands over the bowl, and she closes her eyes as she begins the chant.

 

\----

“Amor sui non amisit, veni illi debeo. Tactus eius pro libidine, eius cor tuum ad mush. Amor sui non amisit, veni illi debeo. Tactus eius pro libidine, eius cor tuum ad mush.” Faith repeats slowly.

 

The lights in Faith’s shop start to flicker. While the blood/herb mixture, moves away from the charm.

 

\----

Faith continues the chant, as she slowly opens her eyes.

 

\----

“Amor sui non amisit, veni illi debeo. Tactus eius pro libidine, eius cor tuum ad mush.” Faith starts to slow down the chant.

 

The mixture blankets the charm, the charm seems to disappear. Until the mixture starts to get sucked inside the charm.

 

\----

“Amor sui non amisit, veni illi debeo. Tactus eius pro libidine, eius cor tuum ad mush.”

 

Faith watches the charm, until the entire mixture is gone. She stops chanting when the charm, gives off a warm glow.

 

\----

Faith picks up the charm, smiling proudly to herself.

 

\----

“Okay Kol, we need to talk.” Faith says, as she leaves her shop with the charm.


	23. Kol?

Faith wanders around the streets of New Orleans. Her newly spelled charm in her hand.

 

\----

Faith uses the charm like a metal detector to find Kol. When she’d get close to him, the charm would glow bright red.

 

\----

But after walking six blocks, and not having any luck. Faith was ready to give up, and turn back.

 

Until she passed a very popular bar, many witches are known to frequent.

 

Faith gasps as the charm starts to slowly glow.

 

\----

Faith looks up at the bar, and she knows she has to walk inside.

 

\----

The bar is full of people, and Faith had no idea what Kol looked like. Or what Kaleb looked like, since Kol was using his body.

 

\----

Faith held her breath as she weaved through all the people. Her little charm leading the way, right to him.

 

\----

He had loose curls, dirty blonde hair, he was average height, and getting drunk off his ass.

 

Faith imagined Rose’s taste was far different, from that of Kaleb*. But then again, she still hasn’t seen the real Kol yet.

 

\----

“Excuse me.” Faith says, as she approaches Kaleb.

 

“Can I help you?” Kaleb asks annoyed.

 

“You’re Kol, Mikaelson right?” Faith asks.

 

“Yeah, who the bloody hell are you?” Kaleb asks as he eyes Faith.

 

“I’m friends with Rose. You had a relationship with her, didn’t you?” Faith asks.

 

“Still do, but apparently she’s still angry at me.” Kaleb nods.

 

“I’m Faith by the way. I think I forgot to say that.” Faith laughs.

 

“I know, I’ve seen you two together.” Kaleb nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * No offense to Daniel Sharman, I love you! But you'll always be Isaac Lahey to me.... lol


	24. Can we talk in private?

“She hasn’t mentioned you before.” Faith shrugs.

 

“I don’t suppose she would. My brother’s never liked her.” Kaleb sighs, as he throws back a shot of whiskey.

 

“Elijah doesn’t like her? I mean Klaus would be obvious, but-?”

 

“Elijah never liked me with her. Klaus killed Elijah’s love, but he left mine. I always figured Elijah kept her from me, for that reason.” Kaleb sulks.

 

\----

“Do you mind if we talk somewhere more private?” Faith asks, nervously.

 

“Why? Rose would never come around here.” Kaleb laughs.

 

“I’m not worried about her, but more him.” Faith points to the door.

 

Kaleb turns around to see Marcel at the door.

 

\----

“Oh yeah, he’d tell my brothers we’ve been talking. Then your friend would find out.” Kaleb nods. “Alright, let’s go back to your shop.”

 

Faith nods as Kaleb throws back his last shot, and then he pays his tab.

 

\----

“Alright let’s go, quickly please.” Kaleb rushes Faith out of the bar.


	25. Tell me about you

“Can I ask, why Rose has never mentioned you before?” Faith asks, as she rushes down the sidewalk with Kaleb.

 

“Well for starters, I don’t think she ever knew I’d died.” Kaleb admits.

 

“So this isn’t what you really look like?” Faith asks.

 

“No, this is just a meat suit. I look far more dashing, in my own body.” Kaleb smirks.

 

\----

“How did you die?” Faith asks.

 

“I was stabbed with a stake, made from a tree that created me.” Kaleb shakes his head.

 

“And the person who staked you?” Faith asks.

 

“Let’s just say, I wasn’t very friendly to them. But I did deserve it.” Kaleb shrugs.

 

\----

“So you have a bit of a mean streak?” Faith asks.

 

“You could say something like that.” Kaleb nods.

 

“Well I don’t think that’s any reason-”

 

\----

“Where is your shop?” Kaleb snaps

 

“Right here.” Faith says, as she pulls Kaleb inside.


	26. Tell me about my friend

“Now tell me the truth, why wouldn’t Rose tell me-”

 

“In my family, I’m known as the psychopath. I used to go on killing sprees for fun.” Kaleb admits. “I didn’t kill just to feed, I did it because I was addicted to it.”

 

“So what, she tried to tame the beast?” Faith asks, like it’s a stupid question.

 

“She had for the longest time.” Kaleb smiles to himself.

 

“Had? What happened?” Faith asks.

 

“I got myself killed, at least in the most recent part of our history.” Kaleb mentally kicks himself.

 

“And before that?” Faith asks.

 

“Was the killing sprees. Rose tried reasoning with me, because I was going to endanger her too.” Kaleb sighs. “At the time I didn’t want to listen to her. So she’d take my daylight ring.”

 

“Your what?” Faith laughs.

 

“My daylight ring, most vampires own one. A witch has to make them, for my siblings and me our mother made them.” Kaleb explains. “It keeps us safe from the sun. The sun cannot kill us, but it hurts like hell.”

 

“So Rose would take your ring, as punishment?” Faith asks.

 

“Yes, she’d take it in my sleep. I’d find out after I woke up, and she’d be standing somewhere with the most sunlight.” Kaleb chuckles slightly. “I couldn’t get to her, or the ring. Unless we talked about what I’d done.”

 

“I don’t think talking, would have been enough.” Faith rolls her eyes.

 

“Oh it wasn’t. She’d leave my ring in the sun, and I’d be forced to hide indoors. Until the sun went down, and then I could get the ring back.” Kaleb rolls his eyes.

 

“That sounds more like Rose.” Faith laughs.

 

“I used to say, it was her favorite “game” to play on me.” Kaleb sighs annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't see any reasons to break up the conversation. So I hope that doesn't bother anyone.


	27. Tell me about your relationship

“So tell me about your relationship.” Faith smiles.

 

“Are you writing a book or something?” Kaleb scoffs.

 

“No, but I’d like to know a different side of my friend.” Faith shrugs.

 

\----

“Well given that I’m an original, and she’s a witch. Our love has always been forbidden. I guess that’s what attracted me to her at first.” Kaleb says, as he walks around Faith’s shop. “But after spending a few nights with her. She became my new addiction, and I couldn’t get enough.”

 

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Faith asks.

 

“Knowing that she could easily die? Yes, that was always my concern. But it was never hers, and I couldn’t understand that.” Kaleb aimlessly touches a bottle of herbs.

 

\----

“Weren’t you afraid of turning her?” Faith asks.

 

“No, because I knew I wouldn’t. I asked her if she wanted me to, but she got so angry at me.” Kaleb shrugs.

 

\----

“Okay, but why stay with her if your family hated her?” Faith asks.

 

“Rebekah didn’t hate her, she saw Rose as her own sister. I think Rebekah was the only one, keeping the peace over Rose.” Kaleb looks down at his feet. “I really do love Rose, but fate won’t allow it.”

 

“But you came back?” Faith points out.

 

“Yes, my mother managed to do that. I wanted to warn Rose, so that she could help me. But she refuses to listen to me.” Kaleb explains.

 

“Why do you need her help?” Faith asks.

 

“My mother wants to destroy my siblings, and Rose. She wants to then, use Marcel to own New Orleans.” Kaleb rolls his eyes.

 

\----

“Why not tell your siblings?” Faith asks.

 

“They won’t listen.” Kaleb shakes his head.

 

“Kol! You have to try!” Faith yells at him.

 

“I can’t.” Kaleb shrugs.

 

“Then I’ll help you. I’m not going to lose my friend, to your psycho mom!” Faith snaps.

 

Kaleb stares at Faith confused, and yet so impressed.

 

\----

“Come on you drunk idiot! We’re going to save your siblings, and your love!” Faith growls as she rolls her eyes.

 

\----

Faith grabs Kaleb by his shirt collar, and she drags him out of her shop.


	28. Start talking!

“Don’t I get the chance to sober up?” Kaleb asks, as Faith drags him to the compound.

 

\----

“No, you’re family started this mess. You’re damn well going to fix it.” Faith rolls her eyes, as they arrive at the compound.

 

“Oh, I can’t-”

 

\----

“MIKAELSONS! MARCEL!” Faith screams inside the compound.

 

“Jesus woman!” Kaleb flinches.

 

\----

“Come to spy again?” Klaus asks. “Oh, well if it isn’t Kol… or is it Kaleb?”

 

“ALL OF YOU, OUT HERE NOW!” Faith screams, she didn’t have time for games.

 

“Would you not do that?” Kaleb asks covering his ears.

 

\----

“ELIJAH, REBEKAH, MARCEL!” Faith screams.

 

Kaleb rubs his temples, as his head pounds.

 

\----

“Hello my dear.” Elijah smiles at Faith, with Rebekah on his arm.

 

“Elijah, you know her?” Rebekah asks.

 

“She’s Faith Cane dear sister.” Elijah explains.

 

“Oh.” Rebekah smiles.

 

\----

“Kol?” Elijah asks, upon seeing Kaleb.

 

Kaleb waves as he looks down.

 

\----

“What’s with all the yelling?” Marcel asks, as he enters the compound.

 

“Start talking.” Faith demands of Kaleb.


	29. I knew, the whole time

After Rose had left the cemetery, she went back to her shop.

 

\----

Binx had returned, and Faith was gone. Leaving Rose to battle her inner demons alone.

 

\----

The bell on Rose's shop rings, as a customer enters.

 

“Damn, I must’ve turned the sign over.” Rose sighs to herself.

 

\----

Rose walks to the front of her to shop to great the person.

 

"I should've known." Rose sighs, upon seeing the person in her shop.

 

"A pleasure to see you too." Elijah smirks.

 

"What do the Mikaelsons want now?" Rose sighs annoyed.

 

"I'd like to set the record straight. Rebekah, Niklaus, and I knew about you." Elijah smiles at Rose's shock. "All this time, we knew."

 

"That's a lie. You all scared away-"

 

"You're good for Kol. Even Niklaus can see it." Elijah shrugs.

 

"So why tell me now?" Rose shakes her head.

 

"Freya has picked up on, our mother." Elijah sighs.

 

"So you want to use me?" Rose asks.

 

"No... Actually we need your help. You're the only outsider, which knows our family." Elijah explains.

 

"Right." Rose nods. "No."

 

"I expected you to say that." Elijah smiles. "Good day."

 

"Elijah wait." Rose sighs. She’s not stupid to think, he won’t turn to Faith for help.

 

\----

Elijah stops by the door of Rose's shop.

 

"I see the way you look at Faith." Rose smiles.

 

"Almost the same, as Kol looks at you?" Elijah chuckles.

 

"Not exactly." Rose closes her eyes. "But if you use my friend, I will kill you.

 

\----

Elijah stares at Rose.

 

Rose smiles as she pats Elijah's chest. Then she goes to the back of her shop.


	30. Can you help us?

Elijah smirks to himself, as he leaves Rose’s store. He knows she’s going to come around sooner or later.

 

\----

Rose grabs her moons spell books, and she leaves for the swamp. She needed to clear her head, and stay as far away from the Mikaelsons as possible.

 

\----

Rose doesn’t own a car, unlike most of New Orleans. She always preferred walking.

 

\----

It’s a sunny and warm day, as Rose walks into the swamp.

 

\----

Rose is ready for any wolf to rip her throat out. But to her surprise, none of them show their face.

 

\----

“I thought we agreed to-?”

 

“Hi Hayley, I’m sorry. I don’t have time to wait.” Rose sighs.

 

“This is isn’t a trap or something, is it?” Hayley asks.

 

“No ma’am. I’m here to help, but I’m going to need help in return.” Rose looks around.

 

“I can’t become your guard dog.” Hayley crosses her arms.

 

“Believe me, it’s nothing like that… and it’s going to be, very difficult to explain.” Rose forces a smile.

 

\----

“Can you help my people?” Hayley asks, intrigued.

 

“Tonight is a full moon. If I prepare this spell by the time, the moons at its peak. Your people will have full control back.” Rose nods.

 

“Fine. Fix my people, and then we’ll talk.” Hayley nods.

 

“Fair enough.” Rose smiles.


	31. We don't have another choice

Elijah arrives back at the compound alone.

 

\----

“I told you she wouldn’t help us.” Klaus gloats.

 

“Niklaus how dare you doubt her. She’s going to help us, but just on her own time.” Elijah shakes his head.

 

\----

“Why don’t I just do the spell?” Faith asks.

 

“Rose would have my head.” Elijah shoots down the idea.

 

“I thought you didn’t like her. So why should it matter?” Faith crosses her arms.

 

“Who said I didn’t like Rose?” Elijah asks.

 

“Who else dear brother?” Kaleb raises his hand.

 

“You thought I didn’t like Rose?” Elijah asks confused.

 

“Well I’ve seen how you and Nik, treated each other’s love.” Kaleb shrugs.

 

“Oh…” Elijah nods.

 

\----

“Look, if your bitch of a mother. No offense.” Faith laughs.

 

Elijah shrugs it off.

 

“Is coming here to kill all of you, and my best friend. Then why are even talking still?” Faith tosses her hands.

 

“Did Rose tell you why, she doesn’t want you doing dark magic?” Kaleb asks.

 

“Of course she did.” Faith narrows her eyes.

 

“Then we’re not moving forward. Until we have Rose, end of story.” Kaleb nods.

 

\----

“Okay, I am seriously sick of being left out. I have to be able to do something here!” Faith says angrily.

 

“Why don’t you help me, prep Kol’s body?” Freya suggests.

 

“What?” Faith asks confused.

 

“How long until I’m no longer Kaleb?” Kaleb asks.

 

“If we can get Rose here, have your body ready, and finish the spell… all before noon tomorrow…” Freya thinks it over in her head.

 

“That’s a huge crunch time dear sister.” Kaleb shakes his head.

 

“We don’t have another choice.” Freya shrugs.

 

“Then let’s get started.” Faith nods.


	32. I need your help

Hayley takes Rose into her cabin, so Rose is hidden.

 

\----

“So what favor are you going to need?” Hayley asks.

 

“My little spy, has told me…” Rose holds her breath.

 

“What?” Hayley asks.

 

“You know what, you’re pregnant. I shouldn’t be asking this-”

 

“I’ve already been kicking ass, with this baby.” Hayley crosses her arms.

 

\----

“I guess you could consider him a stalker. Apparently he’s been tracking me.” Rose shakes her head.

 

“Is he dangerous?” Hayley asks.

 

“Yes, to me and the Mikaelsons.” Rose nods.

 

“So what do you want from me?” Hayley asks.

 

“I need to form a connection with you.” Rose bites her inner cheek.

 

“A connection?” Hayley asks.

 

“It isn’t going to change you from what you are. But it will help me reach you, just once.” Rose explains.

 

“What does it require?” Hayley asks.

 

“Your faith, my blood, and your baby’s innocence.” Rose sighs.

 

“My baby-?”

 

“No, no, no… she isn’t going to be harmed I promise.” Rose shakes her head. “It’s a simple spell, and it wears off after I’ve called for you.”

 

“Show me how it’s done.” Hayley nods.

 

“Thank you.” Rose sighs happily.


	33. She belongs here

“Okay do understand how the spell works?” Freya asks.

 

“I think so.” Faith nods.

 

“Okay, I need you to repeat it to yourself. Until you have it down just right.” Freya nods. “We don’t have a second chance in doing this.”

 

\----

“What about Rose?” Faith asks.

 

“You can’t tell her we’re doing this.” Freya sighs.

 

“No, I mean with your mother.” Faith corrects.

 

“I can’t get into that with you.” Freya shakes her head.

 

Faith rolls her eyes as she groans.

 

\----

“I’m sorry, maybe another time.” Freya forces a smile.

 

“Yeah I keep hearing that a lot.” Faith says annoyed.

 

“We’re just trying to protect you.” Freya touches Faith’s hand.

 

“I’m a big fucking girl okay.” Faith snaps.

 

“Well the tension is rising in here. You hitting on her dear sister?” Kaleb teases.

 

Faith rolls her eyes.

 

\----

“Any luck on my body?” Kaleb asks.

 

“We’re ready, but we need Rose.” Freya crosses her arms.

 

“Well allow me.” Kaleb starts to leave.

 

“Eh no!” Faith grabs Kaleb’s shirt.

 

\----

“I know where she is, and you’re not welcome.” Faith smiles.

 

“Where is she?” Freya asks.

 

“I’ll go right down there and get her.” Faith says as she leaves.

 

\----

“Oh yeah, she definitely fits into this family.” Freya mumbles.

 

“Wait until you meet my Rose.” Kaleb chuckles.


	34. You're needed in this

The sun starts to go down in the swamp, as Rose preps her “cure”.

 

\----

“I want you to know, you don’t have to help me.” Rose looks up at Hayley.

 

“I know, but you don’t have to help me either.” Hayley nods.

 

“Good point.” Rose smiles.

 

\----

“When is the moon-?”

 

“Midnight, its only ten now.” Rose smiles. “Go tell your people, this is going to hurt.”

 

Hayley nods.

 

\----

“I’ll need your blood, and venom too by the way.” Rose nods.

 

“Why?” Hayley asks.

 

“Technically you’re their queen, and you’re human right now.” Rose shrugs. “Using those two things, are essential to this cure.”

 

“You’re not going to hex me, or something?” Hayley asks.

 

“No, not even for the Mikaelsons.” Rose shakes her head.

 

\----

“Which first?” Hayley asks.

 

“Blood is easier, just prick your finger. I don’t need a lot, or they’d become hybrids.” Rose hands Hayley a knife, while she holds her wooden bowl.

 

“Ah…” Hayley sighs, as she pricks her finger.

 

Hayley squeezes a drop of her blood, into Rose’s bowl.

 

\----

“Okay now the venom. Like milking a snake, I need you to bite my bowl.” Rose instructs. “Don’t bite through it, just enough for your teeth to catch.”

 

Hayley nods as she brings out her werewolf fangs.

 

Rose helps Hayley hold the wooden bowl.

 

\----

“Okay, that’s enough. Thank you.” Rose says, as she takes her bowl.

 

“You sure you can do this?” Hayley asks, as she wipes her mouth.

 

“You don’t trust me?” Rose asks.

 

“Do you trust me?” Hayley counters.

 

“Yes.” Rose smiles.

 

Hayley smiles.


	35. Leave now

“I need some wood from your trees, and I need dirt from the ground.” Rose says to herself.

 

“I’ll get them, I don’t want you getting hurt.” Hayley smiles.

 

“Thank you.” Rose nods.

 

Hayley walks out of her cabin, to retrieve bark and dirt.

 

\----

“Hayley, who else is here?” Jackson asks, as he turns human again.

 

“She’s here to help all of us, Jackson so back off.” Hayley states sternly.

 

“She’s a witch? They’re not allowed here!” Jackson snarls.

 

“She knows, I asked her to be here. She’s willing to help!” Hayley raises her voice.

 

“For free? I find that hard to believe.” Jackson snarls.

 

“Back off.” Hayley warns.

 

“I think you’ve gone soft, with his baby inside you.” Jackson mumbles.

 

Hayley ignores Jackson’s comment, as she gathers the goods.

 

\----

“She wants everyone to know, this is going to hurt.” Hayley warns, as she goes back into her cabin.

 

\----

“I take it, I’ve out stayed my welcome.” Rose greets Hayley.

 

“Don’t worry about him.” Hayley shakes her head.

 

“Just throw that in the bowl.” Rose nods.

 

Hayley drops a small piece of bark, and a handful of dirt into Rose’s bowl.

 

\----

“Thanks, okay we only have a little time left. If anyone doesn’t want me to fix them, they better leave now.” Rose says, as she and Hayley walk outside.


	36. You need help?

Faith enters the swamp, as the moon reaches its peak. She knows it’s dangerous for her to be here.

 

Witches and werewolves don’t exactly get along. Thanks to witches, beyond Faith’s time.

 

\----

“I suggest you turn back now.” Jackson warns, upon picking up Faith’s scent.

 

“I’m here for my friend. She’s helping Hayley.” Faith states.

 

“I don’t care if she’s little red riding hood. I don’t want you witches here.” Jackson growls.

 

“If I remember right, it’s not your say.” Faith rolls her eyes.

 

“You wanna bet?” Jackson snarls.

 

\----

“Jackson! I said back off!” Hayley snaps.

 

Jackson sighs as he stands down.

 

Faith smirks as she turns to Hayley.

 

\----

“Sorry about that. I’m glad you’re here, Rose needs your help.” Hayley gestures for Faith to follow.

 

Faith nods.

 

\----

“Hey.” Rose smiles.

 

“You need help?” Faith asks.

 

“Yes, just repeat everything I say.” Rose nods.

 

“You got it.” Faith nods.


	37. Repeat after me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN, I REPEAT, THE "SPELL" IS NOT REAL. I MADE IT UP, AND I KNOW THAT IT IS FAKE. DO NOT TELL ME IT IS REAL, AND DO NOT TRY AND USE IT.

Rose holds Faith’s hands over the bowl.

 

“Focus on me, and keep your hands under mine.” Rose instructs.

 

Faith nods.

 

\----

Rose looks up at the moon, and then back at Hayley’s pack.

 

\----

“Everyone here that wants a cure?” Rose asks.

 

“Yes.” Hayley nods.

 

“Okay, this is going to hurt. But it will be worth it.” Rose nods.

 

\----

“Ready?” Rose asks, looking at Faith.

 

“Ready.” Faith nods.

 

“Good, repeat after me.” Rose instructs. “Ubi prorupisset, figatur.”

 

\----

“Ubi prorupisset, figatur.” Faith nods.

 

\----

“Ut in quas maledicta congessi, et restituet maxime.” Rose says slowly.

 

\----

“Ut in quas maledicta congessi, et restituet maxime.” Faith repeats.

 

\----

“Ubi prorupisset, figatur.” Rose nods.

 

\----

“Ubi prorupisset, figatur.” Faith repeats.

 

\----

“Ut in quas maledicta congessi, et restituet maxime.” Rose says.

 

“Ut in quas maledicta congessi, et restituet maxime.” Faith repeats again.

 

\----

“Now together.” Rose smiles. “Ubi prorupisset, figatur. Ut in quas maledicta congessi, et restituet maxime.”

 

“Ubi prorupisset, figatur. Ut in quas maledicta congessi, et restituet maxime.” Faith repeats.

 

\----

“Ubi prorupisset, figatur. Ut in quas maledicta congessi, et restituet maxime.” Rose nods.

 

The pack’s bones start to break, as they fall to their knees.

 

\----

“Ubi prorupisset, figatur. Ut in quas maledicta congessi, et restituet maxime.” Faith tries to stay focused on Rose, amongst all the screams.

 

Hayley lets out a scream of agony, as she holds her belly.

 

\----

“Ubi prorupisset, figatur. Ut in quas maledicta congessi, et restituet maxime.” Faith’s voice starts to echo, along with Rose’s.

 

\----

“Ubi prorupisset, figatur. Ut in quas maledicta congessi, et restituet maxime.” Rose’s heart drops, but she forges on with Faith.

 

“Oh god….” A she-wolf whines, as she clutches a tree.

 

\----

“Ubi prorupisset, figatur. Ut in quas maledicta congessi, et restituet maxime.” Rose closes her eyes, and Faith repeats after her.

 

The ground starts to shake, as the pack’s screams get louder.

 

\----

“UBI PRORUPISSET, FIGATUR. UT IN QUAS MALEDICTA CONGESSI, ET RESTITUET MAXIME.” Rose and Faith say loudly.

 

\----

Faith and Rose are thrown back, from the force of spell.


	38. You have control again

Hayley and her pack's, bones start to slowly heal.

 

\----

Rose sits up on her elbows, as she looks at Faith.

 

\----

Faith looks at the pack, as they start to stand.

 

\----

“You okay?” Faith asks.

 

“Yeah, you?” Rose nods.

 

“Yeah.” Faith sighs.

 

\----

Rose stands up, and then she helps Faith up.

 

\----

Hayley sits on the ground, as she collects herself.

 

“How does everyone feel?” Rose asks.

 

“Strange.” Hayley sighs.

 

“That’ll pass. You’ll really feel it by morning.” Rose smiles.

 

\----

“We’re in control now? Like really in control?” Hayley asks.

 

“Yes.” Rose nods.

 

Hayley sighs as she smiles.

 

“You’re welcome.” Rose nods.

 

\----

“I owe you one.” Hayley smiles.

 

“You’ll know when.” Rose pats Hayley’s shoulder.


	39. I can help

“Sorry to break this up, but we’re needed elsewhere.” Faith sighs.

 

Rose nods as she grabs her moon spell book.

 

\----

“Mother dearest?” Rose asks, as she and Faith walk back to town.

 

“The one and only.” Faith nods.

 

“Great.” Rose mumbles.

 

\----

“Ah there she is, the witch who only-”

 

“Nik!” Rebekah snaps.

 

Klaus rolls his eyes, as he goes to his room to paint.

 

\----

“A warm welcome as always.” Rose mumbles.

 

“Most of us, are happy to see you.” Elijah smiles to Rose.

 

Rose nods as she looks around.

 

\----

“Freya’s upstairs, she’s waiting for you.” Elijah informs Rose.

 

“Thanks.” Rose nods, as Faith takes her to Freya’s room.

 

\----

“Hey, there you are.” Freya smiles.

 

“You must be Freya.” Rose nods.

 

“I am, you must be Rose.” Freya offers her hand.

 

“I’m sure Klaus has talked about me.” Rose rolls her eyes.

 

“Something like that.” Freya sighs.

 

Rose nods.

 

\----

“Anyway, I need to grab something. If you don’t mind starting.” Freya smiles.

 

“Sure.” Rose says, as she looks over the spell.

 

Freya takes Faith with her, as they leave the room.

 

\----

Rose stares at the spell, intrigued by the words.

 

"I could help you, you know." Kaleb offers.

 

Rose closes her eyes annoyed.

 

\----

“It’s not that difficult if you wanted help.” Kaleb continues, as he approaches Rose.

 

"Freya wanted you here. Not me, so stay away." Rose mumbles, as she sets the spell down.

 

\----

"You know you're a lot like my family." Kaleb chuckles.

 

Rose glares at Kaleb.

 

"You too, have a stick up your ass." Kaleb teases.

 

"Yeah well… I never was a fan, of mother dearest." Rose rolls her eyes.

 

"She didn't like you either, you could outwit her." Kaleb nods.

 

\----

"Kol what do you want? You're distracting me from this spell." Rose growls.

 

"I'm sorry." Kaleb sighs.

 

"Excuse me? Is this new body affecting you?" Rose teases, resting her hand against Kaleb's forehead.


	40. Flashes of the past

Once Rose's hand touches Kaleb's forehead. Memories come flooding back, of her most intimate moments with Kol.

 

\----

Rose gasps as she steps back.

 

"You alright?" Kaleb teases.

 

"I have work to do." Rose clears her throat.

 

"Right you always did look, adorable when you were flustered." Kaleb chuckles.

 

"This isn't time for games Kol." Rose rolls her eyes.

 

"You do that again, and I'll have your eyes fall out." Kaleb sighs.

 

"Try me." Rose challenges.

 

\----

"For not loving me, you certainly like to fight." Kaleb comments

.

"I'll erase those memories Kol!" Rose growls.

 

"You never said you loved me. But I know you care." Kaleb looks down.

 

Rose ignores Kaleb.

 

\----

"I always admired your stubbornness." Kaleb smiles to himself.

 

Rose opens her moon spell book, and she scans over the pages.

 

\----

"Your stubbornness, is why you care so much about someone. You refuse to give up on them. Always determined to bring out the good in them." Kaleb looks up at Rose.

 

Rose grabs the wolfsbane off the table.

 

\----

"Do you want me to beg?" Kaleb asks.

 

Rose tries to hide her smile.

 

"You want me to beg!" Kaleb scoffs.

 

Rose tries to focus on getting, the right proportion of wolfsbane.

 

\----

"If I had my body, I'd gladly tell you my secrets. I'd even take what you owe me." Kaleb leans towards Rose.

 

Rose drops the measured portion, of wolfsbane into Freya’s wooden bowl.

 

\----

Kaleb starts to grow bored, of Rose trying to ignore him.


	41. Close your eyes

"Close your eyes love." Kaleb whispers.

 

Rose glares at Kaleb.

 

\----

“Kol please-”

 

"It's not trickery, I promise. Please, close your eyes." Kaleb begs.

 

“I don’t have time for this.” Rose shakes her head.

 

\----

“Please love, for me…” Kaleb begs, giving Roes puppy eyes.

 

Rose sighs as she closes her eyes.

 

\----

"You remember my body? My face I mean." Kaleb chuckles.

 

The corners of Rose's lips twitch, as she suppresses a smile.

 

\----

"I'm sure you remember my body. You did peak at my memories after all. My stubborn little witch." Kaleb smiles.

 

Rose attempts to open her eyes.

 

\----

"No, hold onto that memory." Kaleb stops Rose.

 

Rose keeps her eyes closed, as the memory becomes clearer.

 

\----

Kaleb brushes a lock of hair behind Rose's ear.

 

Rose sighs, as Kaleb’s fingers brush against her skin.

 

\----

Kaleb rests his hand on Rose's cheek, as he leans closer to her.

 

\----

Memories flash through Rose's mind. She could hear herself laughing with Kol.


	42. Promise?

**_Rose and Kol are lying on Kol's bed. Back in 1698 the year they first met._ **

 

**_\----_ **

**_Klaus had been on his recent rampage. Of keeping any lovers, away from his siblings. But Rose manages to stay under his radar._ **

 

**_\----_ **

**_Rose often visits Kol at night. Since Klaus would be out partying, having sex, or feeding._ **

 

**_\----_ **

**_"So how long until Klaus finds me?" Rose sighs, as she sits next to Kol._ **

 

**_"He'll never be able to take you from me." Kol smiles, as he plays with Rose’s hair._ **

 

**_“But if he does?” Rose asks._ **

 

**_“I’d have to dagger him.” Kol sighs._ **

 

**_Rose shakes her head as she smiles._ **

 

**_\----_ **

**_“You’re so beautiful.” Kol whispers._ **

 

**_Rose giggles as she looks away._ **

 

**_Kol sits up to get closer to Rose._ **

 

**_\----_ **

**_"Kol… do you promise to remember me?" Rose asks._ **

 

**_“What do you mean love?” Kol asks._ **

 

**_“If we ever get separated. Do you promise to remember me?” Rose asks._ **

 

**_“No.” Kol shakes his head._ **

 

**_Rose frowns._ **

 

**_\----_ **

**_"I promise. I'll keep looking, until I find you." Kol whispers. “No matter what time period we’re in.”_ **

 

**_"Kol Mikaelson, that's a big promise." Rose laughs._ **

 

**_"How else can I express my love?" Kol smiles._ **

 

**_“Are you sure, you can keep that promise?” Rose giggles._ **

 

**_“I’m as sure, as my love for you is pure.” Kol nods._ **

 

**_Rose nods impressed._ **

 

**_\----_ **

**_“I know you have to go, but… you have to pay your debt.” Kol smirks._ **

 

**_\----_ **

**_Rose giggles, as Kol captures her lips in a passionate kiss._ **


	43. Things changed

As Rose is lost in her memories. Kaleb leans in close enough to kiss her.

 

-

Rose's hand find Kaleb's chest.

 

-

Rose pushes Kaleb back, as she opens her eyes.

 

-

Kaleb sighs defeated.

 

"Nice try Kol." Rose smirks.

 

"Usually works." Kaleb chuckles.

 

"I care about you, but you need to earn... That." Rose says pointedly.

 

"Did I lose my charm? You've never made me earn your love before." Kaleb says confused.

 

"Things changed Kol." Rose shrugs.

 

Kaleb drops his head.

 

\--

“Please understand Kol… just so much has happened…” Rose sighs, as she feels her heart sinking.

 

“I do understand. Just please tell me, you still have an ounce of-”

 

“Kol, if we’re doing this we need to-”

 

Rose walks out past Freya, and Kaleb sighs defeated.

 

\--

“Is something wrong?” Freya asks, as she approaches her brother.

 

“No.” Kaleb lies. “Is my body ready?”

 

“Yeah.” Freya nods. “We have to do this right now.”

 

“Then let’s get it over with.” Kaleb nods, as he follows Freya to the next room.

 

\----

Kol has never felt this type of sadness before. His heart feels like, it’s in a vice grip of sadness and fright.

 

\--

Kol fears that Rose no longer loves him. He misses so many things about her, that his heart is heavy with guilt.

 

\--

Meanwhile, Rose goes home to try and sort her thoughts.

 

\--

Rose remembers everything about Kol, how could she forget? But the man looking back at her, the man touching her, and the man wanting to kiss her… is not Kol. He’s someone else entirely, and that’s just too much for her to handle.

 

\--

Rose is still sorting over the fact that, she feels Kol had left. How could he play with her feelings like this?

 

\--

How could Kol act as though he still loves Rose?

 

-

How could Kol act as though, he’d never put Rose’s heart through hell?

 

-

Did Kol even care?

 

-

Did Kol actually love her?

 

-

Rose enters her house in a rush of frustration. She slams the door shut, and pushes everything off her table near the door.

 

Knick knacks, keys, papers, and a picture frame crash to the floor at Rose’s feet.

 

The moment of flash anger, only help a small amount. Rose’s heart still aches for Kol…


	44. Did it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "spells" are fake, do not try and say they are real. Believe me, if you try to translate them... you won't understand them.

“Okay we only have one shot at this.” Freya sighs, as she stands opposite of Faith.

 

“Bottoms up.” Kaleb says, as he downs the poison.

 

\--

Kaleb lies on his back, in the middle of a pentagram on the floor.

 

Freya and Faith raise their hands over Kaleb’s body.

 

\--

Kaleb’s nose starts to bleed, as the poison sets in.

 

“Kol I’m so sorry…” Freya whispers, as she watches her brother writhe in pain.

 

\--

Kaleb screams and groans, as his body feels like it’s on fire.

 

Freya tries maintaining focus, as her brother slowly dies.

 

\--

Faith lets out a huff, as Freya makes eye contact.

 

Kaleb gurgles up a foam from his mouth. As his heart finally stops, and his lungs fill with liquid.

 

\--

“Okay, repeat after me.” Freya nods, as she takes a deep breath.

 

Faith nods.

 

\----

“ _Accipe animam totum illud_.” Freya says slowly.

 

-

“ _Accipe animam totum illud_.” Faith repeats.

 

-

Freya nods.

 

-

“ _Haec ossa et reportant_.” Faith says slowly.

 

-

“ _Haec ossa et reportant_.” Faith repeats.

 

-

“Good… one more phrase.” Freya smiles. “ _Turn harum cinerem de pulvis formare_.”

 

-

“ _Turn harum cinerem de pulvis formare_.” Faith repeats.

 

-

“Good again.” Freya says closing her eyes.

 

-

Faith copies Freya, as her confidence builds.

 

-

“ _Accipe animam totum illud_.” Freya says faster.

 

-

“ _Accipe animam totum illud_.” Faith repeats.

 

\--

Kaleb’s body starts to twitch.

 

\--

“ _Haec ossa et reportant_.” Freya starts to chant.

 

-

“ _Haec ossa et reportant_.” Faith copies.

 

\--

Kaleb’s body starts to glow, as his back is lifted from the floor.

 

\--

“ _Turn harum cinerem de pulvis formare_.” Freya continues.

 

-

“ _Turn harum cinerem de pulvis formare_.” Faith keeps pace.

 

\--

The room starts shake.

 

\--

“Now together!” Freya yells.

 

-

“ _Accipe animam totum illud. Haec ossa et reportant. Turn harum cinerem de pulvis formare_.” Freya and Faith say together.

 

\--

The room is hit with a bright glow, as a wind picks up.

 

\--

“ _Accipe animam totum illud._ _Haec ossa et reportant. Turn harum cinerem de pulvis formare.”_ Freya and Faith chant louder, as they try to hold their ground.

 

\--

Kaleb’s body turns to dust, as the bright glow blinds the witches.

 

\--

“ _Accipe animam totum illud. Haec ossa et reportant. Turn harum cinerem de pulvis formare_.” Freya and Faith chant one last time.

 

\--

Both witches are thrown in opposite directions of the room.

 

\--

“Did it work?” Freya asks, as she winces.

 

Faith sits up on her elbows.


	45. Please Darling...

Rose leans on her front door as she sighs. Her anger finally leaving her.

 

\--

A knock on the door startles Rose.

 

-

Rose fixes her hair and her shirt as she opens the door.

 

\--

“Hello Darling.” Kol smiles.

 

Rose crosses her arms, unamused to see him.

 

“Can I come in?” Kol asks.

 

“I see you’re newly a vampire again.” Rose comments.

 

“Yes.” Kol nods as he sighs.

 

“So you came to me first? Actually, how many people did you kill first?” Rose asks.

 

“Please Darling… you’ve never held that against me.” Kol gives Rose puppy eyes.

 

“You’re right I haven’t. But maybe I should, since you asked me to become…” Rose sighs, as she decides to shake old skeletons.

 

“A monster?” Kol asks.

 

“You said you never wanted, to give up being a witch. So why would you, ask me to give it up?” Rose shrugs.

 

“I wasn’t thinking of it like that.” Kol admits.

 

“Then what were you thinking?” Rose asks.

 

\--

“Hey, you there… young man! Are you harassing Rose?” An elderly woman yells, shaking her fist at Kol.

 

-

“Please Darling, can I come inside. Your neighbors are staring.” Kol whispers, as he waves to Rose’s elderly neighbor.

 

-

Rose leans out the door, and waves to her neighbor.

 

-

The elderly woman gives Kol a death stare.

 

-

“Fine, come in.” Rose says, as she walks to the kitchen.

 

“Hi, have a nice day ma’am.” Kol smiles innocently, as he walks into Rose’s house.

 

-

Kol shuts the door behind himself and Rose.


	46. You always drag out what you want

Rose leans against the counter, as Kol joins her in the kitchen.

 

\--

“You know I’m always, thinking of ways. For us to be together.” Kol admits.

 

“Oh yes, the chance to live forever. With the perk of Klaus daggering me, or breaking my neck constantly. Or living as a humble witch, which Klaus can try to use. Or tease me with the chance, to kill me whenever he feels like it." Rose rolls her eyes.

 

“Darling-”

 

“Kol that’s how your brother is. I’m no stranger to it, and I don’t hold it against you.” Rose shakes her head.

 

“I’m just looking to make up for lost time.” Kol sighs, as he approaches Rose. “I’m tired of getting daggered, and then having to look for you.”

 

“We both knew that would happen.” Rose shrugs. “Maybe we shouldn’t have-”

 

“Please don’t say that.” Kol begs.

 

Rose shrugs as she sighs heavily.

 

\--

Kol slowly approaches Rose, he knows words are useless right now.

 

Rose gives Kol a daring glare, the closer he gets to her.

 

\--

Kol knows Rose has never seen him like a monster. Unlike a lot of his family, or acquaintances. She always found the humanity in him.

 

-

But to Kol, that always made Rose dangerous to him.

 

\--

“Kol you know I care about you.” Rose whispers.

 

“You only care about me?” Kol teases.

 

Rose turns away, as she tries to hide her smile.

 

-

Kol chuckles as he cups Rose’s face, and turns her back to him.

 

-

A smile picks up the corner of Rose’s lips, as Kol leans closer to her.

 

-

“You know I love you, more than anything.” Kol whispers, as his lips brush against Rose’s.

 

Rose rests her forehead against Kol’s.

 

“I’ve loved many times before. But I’ve never loved anyone… the way that I love you.” Kol sighs.

 

“And you always drag out, what you really want.” Rose teases.

 

Kol smirks, as he passionately kisses Rose.

 

\--

Rose was right, Kol had waited ages. To finally kiss her, with his own lips and not Kaleb’s.


	47. Explain yourself

The next morning, Kol wakes up in Rose's bed alone.

 

-

Kol sits up in bed to stretch, he looks down to find his shirt is missing.

 

-

"Bloody witch." Kol smirks.

 

\--

Kol wanders through Rose's house. He notices all the shades are closed.

 

-

"Strange." Kol shrugs to himself.

 

-

Kol scratches his head, as he makes his way to the kitchen. Where he finds Rose...

 

\--

Rose stands in the middle of the kitchen. With the shades open, and the sun beating down on her.

 

-

“Morning Darling.” Kol smiles, as he tries walking into the kitchen.

 

-

The sun hits Kol’s side and he jumps back in pain.

 

-

“Ah! What the hell?” Kol asks confused.

 

Rose smirks as she holds up, Kol’s daylight ring.

 

“Please love, I don’t have time for this game.” Kol sighs.

 

“How else can I ever, get you to talk?” Rose shrugs.

 

“What did I do this time?” Kol asks.

 

“Explain to me, where you’ve been. Explain to me, why you were Kaleb and not-” Rose shrugs.

 

“You want to know, when I died.” Kol asks.

 

“What?” Rose asks confused.

 

“Oh right… you didn’t know.” Kol mentally kicks himself.

 

\--

"That night-"

 

"When you asked me to butt out-"

 

"On finding that girl... DAMMIT Kol, why didn't you listen to me?" Rose snaps angrily.

 

"I was stupid, what can I say." Kol shrugs.

 

"You were more than stupid! We had a huge fight over that, 'cure'. You took off...! And when you never came back..." Rose sighs, as she turns away from Kol.

 

"You thought I left you?" Kol's heart sinks.

 

"You got yourself killed... Because you didn't listen to me!" Rose screams at Kol.

 

"Darling I'm so very sorry. I really am, let me make it up to you." Kol frowns.

 

"I need to think." Rose shakes her head.

 

\--

Rose leaves Kol's ring on the sunlit counter. While she storms out of the house.

 

-

"Shit." Kol sighs.

 

-

Kol's left standing in the shade, until the sun goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guessed it, I am referencing "The Vampire Diaries"


	48. Something isn't right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention, from here. The chapters are going to alternate between characters. I hope that isn't confusing, because they will blend together as a whole...

In town, Faith stops by Rose's shop. She wants to see how reuniting with Kol went.

 

\--

Faith stares at the door of Rose's shop confused. The sign on the door still says, ' **closed** '.

 

-

' _It's 2 in the afternoon, why would Rose's shop be closed_?' Faith wonders to herself.

 

-

"Something isn't right." Faith says, out loud to herself.

 

-

Rose has never missed a day of work.

 

\--

Faith calls Elijah as she walks to Rose's house.

 

-

" _Hello love_." Elijah greets.

 

"Have you seen Rose?" Faith asks, trying to hide her concern.

 

" _No, what's wrong_?" Elijah answers.

 

"Her shop was closed... It's probably nothing." Faith laughs it off.

 

" _I'll check the French quarter_." Elijah offers.

 

"I'm at her house, maybe she's with Kol." Faith nods to herself. "I'll call you back.

 

\--

Faith knocks on Rose's door, as she hangs up on Elijah.

 

-

"Can I help you?" Kol answers the door.

 

"Rose here?" Faith asks.

 

"No, she's upset with me. She took off, hours ago." Kol sighs.

 

"So you stayed here?" Faith eyes Kol.

 

"She took my ring. It's on the counter, I can't exactly get it." Kol says annoyed.

 

Faith rolls her eyes.

 

"Do you mind helping?" Kol asks.

 

"No, I'm going to look for my friend." Faith smiles, as she walks away.

 

"I'm cursed with stubborn witches." Kol sighs as he drops his head.


	49. Hello love

Rose feels someone tapping her cheek. She jumps awake, confused and nervous.

 

"Hello love." Lucien smirks.

 

Rose looks around confused.

 

"Don't worry, you're in my penthouse." Lucien sits next to Rose on his couch.

 

Rose eyes Lucien.

 

-

"Do you want a drink?" Lucien asks.

 

"No, what's going on?" Rose moves away from Lucien.

 

"Are you sure, you don't want anything?" Lucien sighs.

 

\--

"Lucien, you better-"

 

"Oh you're still feisty." Lucien chuckles. "I always loved that about you."

 

Rose narrows her eyes at Lucien. But she plays along.

 

Lucien had a habit of pining after women, he couldn't have.

 

\--

"Oh Lucien, you're so cute." Rose smiles.

 

"Really?" Lucien smiles.

 

"Maybe when you're not talking." Rose squints.

 

"Of course." Lucien sighs, as he gets up.

 

-

"At least your butt is cute." Rose shrugs, as she looks at his back side.

 

"You're pulling my leg." Lucien smirks.

 

"Yeah I am. Kol's butt is cuter, especially in jeans." Rose laughs.

 

-

"I should've taken your friend. At least she wouldn't know me." Lucien mumbles annoyed.

 

"You're telling me, you don't miss this?" Rose acts hurt.

 

-

It was obvious Lucien was up to something. Rose knew how to get it out of him.... Even if she'd hate herself later.


	50. Leave her out of this!

"What do you see in Kol? He's nothing but a monster." Lucien changes the subject, hitting a nerve in Rose.

 

"I think you out rank him, as a monster." Rose growls, as she stands.

 

Lucien eyes Rose hungrily.

 

Rose rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Oh come now... Don't you remember, your feelings for me?" Lucien chuckles.

 

"No Lucien, because I never liked you!" Rose scoffs, as she turns away.

 

"Aw, you wound me love." Lucien sighs.

 

"As if." Rose mumbles.

 

\--

Rose looks around for traps, spells, and any weapons Lucien might have.

 

"Don’t bother trying to leave love. Only I can let you out." Lucien chuckles, as Rose turns to face him.

 

"Lucien I'm not your pet!" Rose snaps.

 

"Oh we'll have time for that later. Well if my plans work." Lucien giggles.

 

Rose eyes Lucien.

 

"The Mikaelsons, won't want you back." Lucien smirks.

 

"What did you do?" Rose narrows her eyes.

 

"Remember your threat to Elijah?" Lucien asks.

 

"You wouldn't!" Rose calls his bluff.

 

"Just sit back and watch love." Lucien slowly approaches Rose.

 

-

Rose tries backing away.

 

-

Lucien rushes Rose, and forces her back against a wall.

 

-

Rose groans in pain.

 

\--

"I've seen your friend, and I must admit-"

 

"You leave her out of this!" Rose spits at Lucien.

 

"I already have plans for you both." Lucien snarls showing his fangs.

 

Rose tries to control her heart beat.

 

Lucien smirks as he forces a kiss on Rose.

 

Rose tries pushing Lucien away.

 

"Be good my pet. I'll be back." Lucien sighs mischievously.

 

Rose watches Lucien rush out, leaving her trapped and alone.


	51. How do you-?

"Elijah pick up, please." Faith sighs to herself.

 

\--

Faith had called Elijah ten times, to see if he'd found Rose. But he wasn't answering her calls.

 

\--

"Damn Mikaelson's." Faith says annoyed.

 

-

Faith shakes her head as she heads to the compound.

 

-

If Elijah wouldn't answer his phone, then Faith will see him face to face.

 

\--

Faith tries calling Freya, but her phone gets knocked out her hand.

 

"Excuse me!" Faith snaps.

 

"Oh I'm so sorry." A man says, as he picks up Faith's phone.

 

-

"Dammit, you broke my phone!" Faith says annoyed.

 

"Oh then I must, buy you a new one. I'm so sorry about that." He apologizes.

 

"No, I'll get one later. I have other things to worry about." Faith sighs.

 

"Please, I insist." He pushes.

 

"It's fine. I have to go." Faith shakes her head.

 

"Faith please, I-"

 

"I didn't tell you my name." Faith eyes the stranger.

 

The stranger forces a smile, as he sighs.

 

-

"How do you-?"

 

"I'm sorry I thought this would be easier." He chuckles, forcing a cloth against Faith's mouth and nose.

 

-

Faith struggles to remove his hand. But the chloroform is too strong.

 

-

"There, there my dear." He giggles, as he lifts Faith over his shoulder.


	52. An unwanted guest

"Freya, have you heard from Faith?" Elijah asks, barging in on his sister's spell.

 

"No Elijah I haven't." Freya sighs.

 

"She hasn't answered my calls." Elijah glances at his phone.

 

"She's probably working. We witches are always busy." Freya shrugs.

 

"No, she asked me to find Rose..." Elijah shakes his head.

 

"What?" Freya asks confused.

 

\--

"ELIJAH! KLAUS! MARCEL!" Kol shouts as he storms the compound.

 

Freya and Elijah leave Freya's room, to see what's wrong.

 

\--

"Kol... My favorite little brother." Klaus teases, as he and Marcel approach him.

 

-

Elijah and Freya watch on from the inner balcony.

 

-

"Where is she?" Kol growls as he shoves Klaus.

 

"What are you talking about brother?" Klaus laughs.

 

"Rose! Where is she?" Kol yells.

 

"I'm afraid I haven't seen her." Klaus shrugs.

 

"That's a lie! You just had to take her from me!" Kol accuses Klaus.

 

\--

"Kol stop!" Elijah snaps.

 

Kol shoots a glare at Elijah.

 

"Faith has gone missing too." Elijah states.

 

"What?" Kol asks.

 

"Faith hasn't been heard from either." Elijah shrugs.

 

\--

"Maybe they ran off together." Klaus jokes.

 

"Or maybe you had her compelled!" Kol shoves Klaus against a wall.

 

-

"Kol!" Rebekah snaps, pulling her brothers apart.

 

-

"Admit it! You'll never allow me to love anyone!" Kol screams at Klaus.

 

"I swear I never touched that witch." Klaus snorts.

 

"Then where is she?" Kol angrily asks.

 

\--

"This is working out better than I expected." A voice chuckles.

 

The Mikaelson's turn around, to eye their unwanted guest.


	53. Witchy spy

“Oh careful dear.” Lucien chuckles, as he rests an unconscious girl on his couch.

 

Rose eyes Lucien confused.

 

“You two behave until I get back.” Lucien smirks to Rose, and then he rushes out.

 

Rose looks to the couch, to see who Lucien brought.

 

\--

“Faith!” Rose gasps, as she runs to her friend’s side.

 

-

Faith’s eyes start to open.

 

-

“Faith! Are you okay?” Rose checks her friend for wounds.

 

“Where am I?” Faith asks.

 

“The enemy’s house.” Rose shakes her head.

 

“Who?” Faith asks.

 

“Let’s just say, an old stalker.” Rose sighs. “I’m sorry, this is happening to you.”

 

“What?” Faith asks, as she sits up.

 

-

Faith’s head feels groggy.

 

-

“Lucien, he’s sired to Klaus… go figure.” Rose rolls her eyes.

 

\--

“Why am I here?” Faith asks. “Why are you?”

 

“He took you to toy with Elijah, and he took me… because he’s always been in love with me.” Rose explains.

 

“Can we get out?” Faith asks.

 

“No, I’ve tried. Whoever his witch is, knows darker magic than I do.” Rose shakes her head.

 

“So what do we do?” Faith asks.

 

Rose opens her mouth, and then she turns to the window.

 

\--

“What?” Faith asks confused.

 

“I think our little spies are outside.” Rose smiles.

 

“How?” Faith asks, as she follows Rose to the nearest window.

 

\--

“There they are!” Rose smiles.

 

-

Binx and Tabitha are sitting on manhole cover, in the middle of the road.

 

-

“Hello my love… you know I need your help.” Rose waves to Binx.

 

-

Binx stretches before he walks away, with Tabitha following him.

 

-

“And people wonder why witches have cats.” Faith sighs with a smile.

 

“Watch the door for me. Kol and I have a way of communicating.” Rose says, as she heads to the bathroom.


	54. What do we owe the pleasure?

"Lucien, what do we owe the headache?" Rebekah forces a smile.

 

-

"A little family drama?" Lucien smirks.

 

-

"I don't suppose, you know a couple missing witches?" Marcel narrows his eyes.

 

"The only witches I know, is your dear sweet Freya. And Kol's darling Rose." Lucien shrugs.

 

\--

"Did you take-?"

 

"What do you want from us?" Elijah asks, cutting off Kol.

 

"Oh Elijah... Kol..." Lucien chuckles, sensing their growing anger.

 

"No games!" Kol growls.

 

\--

"What would you do, to protect your toys?" Lucien asks.

 

"I'd start by, breaking your neck." Kol snarls.

 

-

Elijah raises a hand, to calm Kol.

 

-

"Then you'll never get them back." Lucien laughs.

 

"Lucien, I didn't think this was your style." Klaus teases.

 

Lucien glares at Klaus.

 

\--

"What does a couple of useless, witches mean to anyway?" Klaus shrugs, calling his bluff.

 

"It's not so much, what they mean to me. But more of what they mean, to all of you." Lucien smirks.

 

"I don't suppose you'd tell us, where they are?" Freya laughs.

 

"Freya, you know me better than that." Lucien clicks his tongue.

 

Freya nods as she looks down.

 

"Good luck finding them." Lucien smirks, before rushing out of the compound.

 

\--

Kol tries chasing after Lucien.

 

-

"No! It could be a trap." Rebekah stops Kol.


	55. Kol please...

Rose stands in front of Lucien’s bathroom mirror. She stares at her own reflection, hoping Kol happens to be near a mirror.

 

Faith anxiously watches the door, for Lucien.

 

-

Rose sighs to herself, she closes her eyes. Searching for Kol’s connection, until she finds him.

 

\--

“What the hell do we do now?” Kol screams.

 

“We have to calmly, think of a plan.” Freya glares at Kol.

 

“There is no calm, dear sister. Do you have any idea-?”

 

“Kol! Enough!” Elijah snaps.

 

-

Kol throws everything, off of Freya’s spell table in anger.

 

-

“Kol!” Freya screams.

 

-

Kol angrily storms out of Freya’s room.

 

-

“That should be expected.” Rebekah shrugs.

 

Freya glares at Rebekah, as she picks up her things.

 

\--

Kol storms through the compound. He stops in his tracks, when he spots a familiar black cat.

 

"Binx?" Kol asks, a smile tugging at his lips.

 

The cat stands up flicking its tail, as it walks over to the nearest mirror.

 

Kol follows the cat.

 

\--

As Kol gets closer to the cat, the cat disappears.

 

-

Kol stands in front of the mirror, confused. He gets a sudden whiff of Rose’s scent.

 

-

Kol turns to the mirror confused.

 

\--

Rose smiles to herself, her eyes still closed.

 

\--

“Rose?” Kol asks out loud.

 

\--

Rose touches her neck, as blood starts to drip.

 

-

Kol’s neck resembles two bite marks. He feels his blood being drained.

 

\--

“Kol please…” Rose whispers.

 

\--

The blood disappears and the wounds heal. Both part of a witchy illusion.

 

\--

“I will.” Kol nods, his eyes fill with tears.


	56. Back off!

“Rose! Lucien!” Faith screams, as she rushes back to the couch.

 

Rose gasps as she opens her eyes.

 

\--

Rose runs out of the bathroom, and she sits next to Faith.

 

\--

“Hello darlings.” Lucien smirks at the girls.

 

“What the hell do you want?” Faith asks.

 

“Oh, don’t worry about that. It won’t be long now.” Lucien strokes Faith’s cheek.

 

-

Faith squirms away from Lucien.

 

-

“Back off Lucien!” Rose forces Lucien back.

 

“Oh… don’t worry, we’ll play later.” Lucien chuckles.

 

-

Rose glares at Lucien.

 

\----

“I’m hungry, how about I get you two something to eat?” Lucien sighs.

 

“Pass.” Rose snarls.

 

“Oh come now, I can’t have you two starve. That’s very distasteful on my part.” Lucien frowns.

 

-

Rose rolls her eyes.

 

-

“What does it matter, if you’re going to feed on us anyway?” Faith crosses her arms.

 

“I wouldn’t do that.” Lucien snorts.

 

“Right… so you’re a vegan vampire?” Faith laughs.

 

“I don’t have time for chit chat love. I must eat, I’ll bring you two something when I get back.” Lucien sighs.


	57. Neck breaker

“They won’t give you what you want.” Faith stands up, stopping Lucien.

 

“You really think, they would play with your lives?” Lucien smirks.

 

“Lucien if this is about me and you. Why not leave Faith out of this?” Rose tries to reason.

 

“You think I took Faith, just so you weren’t alone?” Lucien shakes his head.

 

“What has Elijah ever done to you, honestly?” Rose rolls her eyes.

 

Instead of answering, Lucien turns his attention to Faith.

 

\----

"So... Faith..." Lucien smirks.

 

-

Rose glares at Lucien.

 

-

"What do you think, of my little apartment?" Lucien asks, as he circles Faith.

 

"You're compensating for something." Faith shrugs.

 

-

Lucien throws his head back as he laughs.

 

-

"Obviously you wasted a lot of money, on this place." Faith rolls her eyes.

 

"Maybe, I'm looking for someone to..." Lucien slowly approaches Faith. "Live here with me..."

 

"Lucien, back off!" Rose warns, as she stands up.

 

"I could keep you safe, far better than Elijah." Lucien whispers in Faith's ear.

 

-

Faith tries ignoring Lucien.

 

-

"What do you say darling...?" Lucien asks, brushing his fingers along Faith's bare arm.

 

"Lucien stop!" Rose raises her voice.

 

"You smell so delicious..." Lucien smirks, as he gets closer to Faith.

 

Rose quickly raises her hand, breaking Lucien's neck.

 

Lucien's body turns limp, as he falls to Faith's feet.

 

\----

Faith lurches forward, as she vomits.

 

"Bastard." Rose mumbles, as she kicks Lucien.

 

-

"Thank you..." Faith sighs.

 

"Are you okay?" Rose asks, as she looks at her friend.

 

"Yeah... But he's going to be pissed, when he wakes up." Faith looks down at Lucien.

 

"I know, but that's my problem." Rose nods.


	58. Clever witch

“Have you calmed down enough to talk?” Elijah asks, as he approaches Kol.

 

“He’s going to kill them, you realize that don’t you?” Kol turns to Elijah.

 

“Kol, we’re doing everything we can-”

 

“To what, find their bodies?” Kol snaps.

 

“Kol please.” Elijah begs as he clenches his jaw.

 

-

“You always said, Rose was like family to you. Why are you just sitting by, and letting Lucien-”

 

“I’m not sitting by dear brother. I am trying to think ten steps ahead of Lucien, do you not see this?” Elijah snaps.

 

“Then why are we still here, instead of being out there?” Kol asks as he laughs.

 

“Freya is trying to put a protection spell on Rose and Faith.” Elijah sighs.

 

“She has to be near them for that!” Kol rolls his eyes.

 

“Kol, we are doing our best I promise.” Elijah shakes his head.

 

“Well your best isn’t good enough! I lost Rose once because I was stupid. I will not lose her, because of all of you!” Kol yells, as he storms out.

 

Elijah closes his eyes in frustration.

 

\----

Something brushes against Elijah’s leg, getting him to open his eyes.

 

-

Elijah looks down to see a white cat.

 

-

“Tabitha… what are you doing here?” Elijah lightly chuckles.

 

Tabitha meows as Elijah carefully picks her up.

 

“She’s safe isn’t she?” Elijah asks, as he pets Tabitha.

 

Tabitha purrs as she closes her eyes.

 

“Rose is already twenty steps ahead of us.” Elijah smiles, as he shakes his head.

 

-

Elijah hears another meow, as he turns around.

 

-

Binx is sitting on the table.

 

“Clever witch.” Elijah smiles.

 

\--

Elijah carries Tabitha upstairs to Freya’s room. As Binx follows closely behind them.


	59. Plans have moved ahead

“Uh-oh he’s waking up.” Faith says, as she steps back.

 

Rose steps back as well.

 

Lucien sits up on the floor, slightly confused. Until he puts two and two together.

 

\----

"You bitch!" Lucien snarls, rushing at Faith.

 

"Wrong! It was me!" Rose smirks, as she holds a barrier around Faith.

 

"I've had just about enough of you... My pet." Lucien grabs Rose by the throat.

 

Rose's eyes widen in surprise, as she grabs Lucien's wrist.

 

\--

“Lucien!” Faith snaps.

 

-

Lucien forces Rose onto the floor, on her back.

 

-

Rose tries prying Lucien's fingers from her throat.

 

-

Faith grabs a vase off a table near the door.

 

\--

"You've moved my plans forward... Quicker than I wanted. But this may work in my favor." Lucien snarls in Rose's face.

 

"They won't help you." Rose chocks out.

 

"Kol might not... Once you're dead." Lucien smirks. "But I'll have Elijah, in the palm of my hand. So long as I have Faith... Alive."

 

"I won't let you touch a hair on her!" Rose says angrily.

 

"You won't be around to stop me love." Lucien chuckles, as he forces a kiss on Rose.

 

Rose screams as she tries pushing him off.

 

\--

"I'm going to miss that." Lucien smirks.

 

-

Faith stands next to Lucien, as she breaks the vase over his head.

 

-

Lucien turns to Faith angrily.

 

\--

Rose gasps, as Lucien pulls her to her feet.

 

-

Lucien grabs Faith, and he leaves his apartment with both girls.


	60. He's telling us something

Freya looks up from her spell, to see Elijah enter her room.

 

“Elijah unless you have-”

 

“I think we’re underestimating Rose.” Elijah chuckles as he sets Tabitha down.

 

\--

“Whose cats are those?” Freya asks, noticing Binx and Tabitha.

 

“This black cat, is Binx he belongs to Rose.” Elijah smiles.

 

-

Binx meows as he looks up at Elijah.

 

-

“So the white cat, must be Faith’s.” Freya nods.

 

“Her name is Tabitha, but yes. She does belong to my Faith.” Elijah nods.

 

\----

“So Rose knew Lucien was coming all along?” Freya asks.

 

“I would assume yes.” Elijah nods.

 

\--

“Does Kol-?”

 

“Kol stormed out of here. So I can’t ask him.” Elijah shrugs.

 

“That damn temper of his.” Freya rolls her eyes. “Alright, well if Rose already knew about Lucien. Where does that leave us?”

 

“That I don’t know. I’m afraid Rose didn’t tell any of us, her plans for this situation.” Elijah shrugs.

 

“Damn.” Freya sighs.

 

\--

“How are you doing otherwise?” Elijah asks, as he looks down at Freya’s spell.

 

“I’m afraid-”

 

Binx jumps onto Freya’s table, knocking over her wolfsbane.

 

“Binx!” Elijah snaps.

 

Freya tosses her hands frustrated.

 

-

The wolfsbane gets pushed around by Binx tail, before he’s shooed off the table.

 

-

“I’ve never seen him do that before. I’m sorry Freya, did he-?”

 

“Wait…” Freya stops Elijah from cleaning up her table.

 

-

Binx swept the wolfsbane over the swamp, on Freya’s map.

 

-

“I think he did that on purpose.” Freya says, looking up at Elijah.

 

“Why on earth would he do that?” Elijah asks confused.

 

“Who lives here?” Freya asks, pointing to the map.

 

“Just Hayley Marshall, the mother of Klaus’ child.” Elijah shrugs.

 

“Is she important at all?” Freya asks.

 

“I wouldn’t know.” Elijah shakes his head.

 

“Elijah please, he’s trying to tell us something!” Freya sighs annoyed.


	61. Lucien...

“Dear sister if I knew-”

 

-

Binx and Tabitha stand up arching their backs as they hiss.

 

-

Freya and Elijah look down at the cats.

 

-

Binx snarls as he runs out of Freya’s room.

 

-

Tabitha follows Binx as she continues to hiss.

 

-

Elijah and Freya follow the cats.

 

\----

Kol returns to the compound empty handed. His heart feels like it’s in his stomach.

 

\----

As Kol walks into the compound, he’s startled by cats hissing.

 

\--

Freya and Elijah follow Binx and Tabitha to their indoor balcony.

 

\----

“Lucien…” Freya gasps, grabbing Elijah’s arm.

 

Lucien smirks as he looks up at Elijah and Freya.

 

-

Kol glares at Lucien, and then his features soften.

 

-

Lucien has Rose and Faith on their knees, on either side of him.

 

-

Rose looks up at Kol with pleading eyes.

 

-

"What do you want Lucien?" Elijah asks.

 

-

Faith looks up at Elijah.

 

-

"How about I turn one of them?" Lucien shrugs, as he touches Faith’s head.

 

"No!" Rose snaps.

 

"Quiet you!" Lucien slaps Rose.

 

"Lucien!" Kol yells.

 

"Oh, does that bother the great Kol Mikaelson?" Lucien asks, as he slaps Rose again.

 

-

Rose screams in pain, as her cheek stings.

 

-

Lucien's ring catches Rose's lip, causing her to bleed.

 

-

"Enough!" Elijah raises his voice.

 

Kol's eyes darken in anger.

 

-

Lucien licks Rose's blood off his ring.

 

"She tastes sweet, like candy. I see why you want her so badly." Lucien teases.

 

"Lucien please let them go." Elijah tries to reason.

 

"No, I like the taste of Rose. I think I'll use her as a snack." Lucien grabs Rose by the throat. "Unless, Kol wants first bite?"

 

"Let. Her. Go." Kol growls slowly.


	62. I love you...

"You bite or I bite?" Lucien sighs bored.

 

\--

"Do it! I know you've always wanted to!" Rose screams at Kol.

 

"Oh!" Lucien says surprised.

 

"Rose-"

 

-

Lucien let's go of Rose.

 

-

"Do it!" Rose screams, slapping Kol in the face.

 

Kol's face quickly changes, to his vampire side.

 

"Oh!" Lucien giggles.

 

-

"You're nothing, but a hungry monster." Rose scoffs. "You never loved me."

 

"Please stop..." Kol begs, trying to calm his vampire side.

 

-

Elijah tries stepping in, but he's too late.

 

-

"I never loved you." Rose laughs.

 

-

Kol angrily lunges at Rose, as he bites into her neck.

 

-

Rose's body starts twitching, as Kol angrily feeds on her.

 

-

"Kol no!" Freya screams.

 

-

Everything in Kol is telling him, to let go. But he can't stop his animal side.

 

-

Lucien stares in amazement.

 

-

Rose's hands desperately, hold onto Kol's arms. She can feel herself slipping away.

 

-

"No!" Faith screams.

 

-

Rose whimpers, as her vision starts to fade.

 

-

"I love you... Kol..." Rose whispers, and then her hands drop.

 

-

"Kol!" Elijah shouts, he tries pulling his brother off Rose.

 

-

Rose's body drops limply to the floor.


	63. She was just the start

"Well, I didn't think you had it in you." Lucien snorts.

 

-

Kol's chin drips with Rose's blood.

 

-

Faith stares at Rose, hoping to see her breathe.

 

-

Elijah and Freya stand in place stunned.

 

-

Elijah gathers his composer quickly. Knowing Kol is about to snap.

 

-

Kol hates everything about himself. As he stares at his lovers body, lying at his feet.

 

-

"Kol..." Elijah whispers, wishing to offer him comfort.

 

"You bastard!" Kol tackles Lucien.

 

Freya gasps surprised.

 

-

"I just killed my only love because of you!" Kol screams, as his eyes darken in anger.

 

-

Faith falls back on her butt, in fear of Kol.

 

-

"Kol stop! You can't kill him!" Elijah pulls Kol back.

 

"He's right. Faith is still my pet." Lucien chuckles.

 

“Lucien please, just let her go!” Freya begs.

 

\--

Faith stares between the boys, and her friend’s body. Her vision is blurred by tears, as she shakes with fear.

 

\--

"How does it feel, to be helpless?" Lucien smirks.

 

"You got what you wanted! We both loved her, and now she's dead. Let Faith go!" Kol snarls.

 

"Hmm..." Lucien hums, as he taps his chin. "No."

 

Faith looks up at Lucien confused.

 

"Lucien, this is madness. Faith means nothing to you." Elijah sighs.

 

Lucien chuckles.

 

"Kol's right, you got what you wanted." Elijah nods.

 

"Oh Rose was just the start. You have no idea, what I really want." Lucien smiles.

 

-

Lucien grabs Faith by the throat, pulling her to her feet.

 

-

Faith lets out a whimper, as she tries fighting Lucien off.

 

-

Elijah and Kol try grabbing Faith, but Lucien quickly runs out of the quarter with Faith.


	64. DON'T PITY ME

Freya runs over to Rose’s body. She looks for any sign of life that might still be left.

 

\--

Kol angrily flips all the tables in the compound.

 

Freya jumps startled by all the loud crashing.

 

\--

Tabitha sits next to Rose’s body.

 

Binx nudges Rose’s cheek with his head.

 

\--

"Calm down Kol." Elijah rubs his temple.

 

"Calm down? You're telling me, to calm down?" Kol laughs. "Do you not see Rose? She's dead, because of me!"

 

"You'll get your revenge, but you need to calm down." Elijah rests a hand firmly on his brother's shoulder.

 

-

Kol angrily pushes Elijah's hand away.

 

-

Elijah glares at Kol.

 

-

Kol sticks out his chest, as he prepares to shove Elijah.

 

-

“Stop! This is what Lucien wants, he wants you to fight!” Freya snaps.

 

Elijah and Kol turn their attention to Freya.

 

“What happened to Rose, is awful yes. Believe me, I am… I’m just speechless right now.” Freya’s vision starts to blur with tears.

 

Elijah rests a hand on Freya’s shoulder.

 

“We still have to think about Faith. She just lost her best friend, and she’s probably scared… so stop acting like children!” Freya snaps.

 

-

"She’s right… We need to take care of the body." Elijah turns to Rose's body.

 

"No!” Kol snaps.

 

-

Elijah steps back from Kol.

 

-

“Let me." Kol whispers, as he closes his eyes.

 

-

Elijah nods as he leaves the compound.

 

\--

“Kol-”

 

“Don’t! Don’t pity me, with your useless words. You could have prevented this!” Kol yells at Freya.

 

“Kol I swear I tried everything-”

 

“YOU DIDN’T DO ENOUGH! ROSE COULD STILL BE HERE, IF YOU WERE A BETTER WITCH!” Kol raises his voice.

 

“Kol I understand your heart is broken. But we still need to help Faith… I swear I tried, to stop this before-”

 

“Enough! You words mean nothing to me!” Kol says angrily.

 

\--

Freya closes her eyes, as a few tears roll down her cheeks.

 

-

Kol carefully picks Rose’s body up, and he carries her out of the compound.


End file.
